


dorm series: sexcapades

by jvywcnjvke



Series: dorm series: sexcapades [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nighttime, Omorashi, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvywcnjvke/pseuds/jvywcnjvke
Summary: as sunoo guiltily leaves the bedroom to go to the kitchen, he doesn't expect to fuck after crying.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon
Series: dorm series: sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140599
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. guilt relief

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best to add all possible tags omg
> 
> this isn't as good as my newer works on twt bc this was the 2nd prompt i ever made

after the guilty pleasure sunoo had with him, he couldn't sleep anymore for that night. he decided to go to the kitchen to collect his thoughts.

he walks with his head low, disappointed with how he impulsively decides to give him a handjob and a blowjob. it did taste good, and he wanted to taste more, but what he did was wrong and he should apologise. but apologising will make it more awkward though because he didn't know that he was the one who did it to him.

when he looks up the kitchen, he meets heeseung's gaze and all the guilt he felt made him burst to tears. 

heeseung, panicked, rushed to comfort him, patting his back as he guides him to the dining table where they take a seat.

"sunoo, what's wrong? is it a nightmare? do you miss your family? let it all out, hyung is here for you," heeseung reassures.

sunoo takes a few seconds sniffling before gaining his composure and starts to explain to heeseung from last dinner to this moment.

"hyung, remember when i told you i'll have my revenge on you by the time you're asleep?" heeseung nods, "my plan was to record you moan so i could blackmail you but he occupied your bed so i ended up harassing him, i think. the worst part was it felt good but i felt so guilty that when i saw you i ended up crying," sunoo sobs again.

heeseung engulfs him in an embrace, but his filthy mind travels through his imagination. he knew what he's going to do is wrong, but if sunoo ends up feeling better, then it may justify his wrongdoings.

"do you want to walk me through what happened? maybe letting it out will make you feel better," heeseung smiles.

sunoo decides to listen to his hyung and relays the memories.

"i went to your bed and checked if you were awake, then i grabbed your, or should i say his crotch to get him ha- ah!" sunoo moans when he feels hands on his crotch.

heeseung just smiles at him and says, "like this?" 

sunoo nods, struggling to form sentences. "then w-when he got fully hard- ah- i took his dick out his pants and j-jacked him off."

heeseung lowers sunoo's shorts and settles him on the table, fondling his crotch. sunoo felt that he was getting too needy so he decided to shorten his story.

"basically i jacked him off then blew him when he was nearing his release. ngh-hyung just let me come please!"

when heeseung says that teasing sunoo is fun, he meant it. he was jacking off sunoo but he ended up gripping the base so sunoo couldn't come, because he had other plans. "awww ddeonu wants hyungie to make you come?" he smirks.

sunoo, desperate, nods eagerly. "please hyung, make me come," he pouts.

"then maybe you could do to me what you did to him."

heeseung, with pants lowered, sits on the chair, but moves back so sunoo could settle himself on his knees.

sunoo begins to get ahead and strokes heeseung in a moderate pace, with right hand on left nipple. when heeseung felt hands on his nipple, his back arched and he let out a loud moan. sunoo takes it as a sign to blow him, but heeseung stops him. "i wanna fuck you."

"hyung, it's my first time," sunoo replies, eyes filled with lies.

"don't lie, youngbin said you know how to work your ass," heeseung glares.

sunoo climbs up to straddle on heeseung, slightly drooling and eyes unfocused. heeseung notices and slaps him lightly, "you wanna be a good boy for hyung right?"

sunoo, starting to get teary-eyed, nods as he's too horny to protest.

heeseung kisses his tears, "i'll eat you out and suck you off if you do well, okay? now ride me and give me a kiss."

sunoo allows heeseung to smash their lips, tongues exploring each other's cavern. and when heeseung feels sunoo's tight warmth enveloping his length, he moans into the kiss, just as how sunoo moans when he feels heeseung's tip graze across his prostate.

sunoo relaxes for a few minutes as he wasn't prepped at all, the burn of the entrance still hasn't died down. heeseung feels larger inside, but he got impatient and started slowly riding him.

heeseung meets sunoo's movements in slow rhythmic thrusts, hands on each other's sides, lips to lips.

when sunoo felt that he was loose enough, he lifted himself so only heeseung's head was inside and slammed himself down, abusing his prostate and stimulating himself further.

his hands find themselves on the older's abs and his lips find heeseung's sweet spot and he sucks on it, drawing out a moan from the older. heeseung proceeds to play with sunoo's pinkish perky nipples, and nibbles on his ear as he murmurs sweet praises to the younger.

heeseung begins to feel his orgasm arriving, so does sunoo, so the younger speeds up the thrusts and plays with the older's nipples to get him cumming.

heeseung cums, moaning so loud and they both freeze. realising that everyone else is still asleep, they let out the breaths they were holding and now pant in exhaustion.

"sunoo, can you hold the cum until i begin eating you out?"

heeseung pulls out and god does sunoo have a tight grip he almost gets hard again. he settles sunoo back on the table and starts stroking sunoo's length as he teases the entrance. sunoo stops holding it in and loosens, heeseung watching his cum drip out the younger's hole and starts to lick it before it reaches the table.

he speeds up his pace as he becomes more eager in eating his own cum out the younger's hole. he soon finishes and starts tounging sunoo's tip while gripping the base.

to sunoo's surprise, heeseung goes all out and deepthroats him, the stimulation almost making him buck his hips up, if not for the arms of heeseung keeping him down. 

heeseung places two fingers in sunoo's hole to ram his prostate and the other hand to play with the nipples again.

it seems to do the trick as sunoo cums with a whine, heeseung almost choking with how deep sunoo's cock was when he came.

heeseung brings his lips to sunoo's to make him taste his own cum. the younger wrapping his legs around the older's waist as he is carried to the bathroom, washing themselves twice after heeseung allows the younger to fuck him in front of the bathroom mirror.


	2. morning daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeseung barged into an occupied bathroom and passes out in a dirtier state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to tag all precautions so im sorry if i missed anything also happy birthday leader-nim

heeseung registers the sunlight gleaming on his face. he still feels sleepy because of how late he went to bed last night. 

he barely has any idea what time is it nor what schedule they have today but he feels like he should be in a hurry so he gets some clothes and goes to the bathroom.

he does not realise that he's not the only one in the bathroom, but the first occupant does.

"hyung, i'm taking a bath right now. can you please leave and lock the door? it feels awkward."

heeseung must be really out of it as he answers,"okay," and locks the door, but not leaving the bathroom. instead, he settles himself on the toilet seat and stares into open space.

the first occupant decides to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling and ignore the dozing older. heeseung has always been like that when he's half asleep, so he proceeds with applying soap on his legs.

when he begins applying shampoo, he closes his eyes to make sure the shampoo doesn't burn his eyes.

by this time, heeseung has already regained his senses. the first thing he questions is why is he in the bathroom, but almost screams when he finds out that he's not the only one in the bathroom.

he almost leaves.

almost.

but he sees a big cock.

and heeseung loves big cocks.

should he touch it?

no.

but curse his hormones, because he ends up touching it.

the showering boy let out a yelp of surprise when he felt hands on his genitals.

"hyung what are you doing?"

heeseung ignores the question, because obviously he's touching his dongsaeng's cock without permission.

"waaah, your cock is so big jungwon-ah."

jungwon blushes, not expecting that response. how would he even know that his cock is bigger than average? he's rarely horny.

jungwon was speechless for the most part, not knowing how to deal with the situation, until he let out a moan.

heeseung is stroking him slowly, and the other hand thumbing his slit.

"h-hyung, wait." 

heeseung may be a sucker for big cocks but he is still a caring hyung at the end of the day.

"oh shit, i'm sorry jungwon your cock is just so big and i lost control i know i shouldn't have but-"

"go faster hyung."

exactly. a caring hyung. that's what heeseung is. and that probably is what led everything to this situation, jungwon pushing the older's head towards his dick and the older fingering himself despite having struggles with breathing. 

"hyung, you know you're cool and all, but sometimes your too much of a needy slut."

a leader shouldn't degrade his members, heeseung thinks, but god does jungwon sound so hot because his cock violently twitches at that insult.

jungwon pulls heeseung's head off his dick, watching the older looked so fucked out, and slaps him.

"slut."

and heeseung whimpers.

"how are you still needy after getting fucked by sunoo last night?"

and heeseung cries, because he's a needy slut for jungwon's cock. with the degradation, he's hornier than ever.

"please fuck me, i need your cock right now to make me useful."

jungwon pushes the older, though making sure the head doesn't hit the edge of the tub, and wraps the older's legs around his waist.

jungwon smirks, despite fascination. "waah, hyung, are you always this much of a slut?"

heeseung, with a needy gaze, replies "only for cocks like yours, please fuck me now."

"so that's why you've been extremely subby around k hyung."

and heeseung wants to cry when he feels jungwon entering him, it feels so fulfilling.

jungwon begins with slow thrusts, kind of torn between choking his neck, pinching his nipples, or gripping the base of his cock, but he ends up with smashing his lips to the older. 

heeseung whines, begging the older to go faster, and jungwon does not comply. instead he pulls out and gets off the bathtub to pee in the toilet.

and maybe heeseung's desperation has climaxed when he rushes to stop jungwon from peeing, gripping his dick, begging "you can pee on me instead, please just let me have your cock."

jungwon smirks, pushing the older to his knees and slaps his face with his cock.

slap.

slap.

and shove.

jungwon shoves his cock into heeseung's mouth without warning, going as deep as he can, and pisses in his throat, making the older cough in the process.

but the older swallows, and jungwon smiles. "pretty slut, you earned my cock."

and heeseung's slutty ass rejoiced. he let jungwon lay down the tub as he rides it like it's his last. he starts to fondle jungwon's brownish nipples and almost sucks on them, but gets his face slapped and his hair pulled by jungwon. 

"i said you earned my cock, not everything else you slut."

he pushes the older so now he fucks the older mercilessly while choking his neck and gripping his cock.

when jungwon cums, heeseung was out of it, with how much he was choked. jungwon lets the older go and leaves him uncummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you thought about this

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't too terrible :))


End file.
